


The Before

by SylwiaKiley



Series: Luck of the draw [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, Death, Gen, POV Original Character, super prelude form another pov, you will see no cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylwiaKiley/pseuds/SylwiaKiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the world went crazy there were two sisters. As the world went crazy, there still were. After it went crazy? That's another story. This though is the very last of that world.<br/>The Last Days, and the Flood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Before

It was terrifying, this coming flood. No one ever told us it would be so bad or come so quickly. Everyone fled, if they could. The issue was that nearly every method of travel was swarmed. Odds had it that both our families had left with the second wave of rescuers. Odds had it that we had little chance of escaping due to having been separated and finding ourselves in the back of the crowd. So I turned from the pulsing, swirling crowd, my sister’s hand clasped in mine.

The highway leading home was empty, every sane person was clamoring to reach the aircraft that had been coming for the last three days. Three days ago a warning had gone out along with an evacuation order. Three days ago our world had twisted upside down. Lake Superior was going to flood, and it would reach us in five days time.

Maybe I wasn’t sane, driving away from what seemed our only chance. Maybe I wasn’t sane for placing so, so much hope on something still half formed in my mind. But it was hope.

something that had been very scarce the last few days. When we made it home I dashed inside tossing treasured fiction books aside, scanning the titles for anything of use. Then I found them.

Other than a number of different books that may have helped this was the one we really needed. An old journal, one I had recovered through my research into the family’s history. It had belonged to the wife of my third great grandfather, Zwack. Odd to say the least but once I had translated it from an older form of Polish it had been one of the oddest things I had ever read.

It was filled with everything from basic herbal remedies to what I sought now.

In the very back there were three pages written half in Polish half in Silesian with                                                                                                                                                                   some very odd grammar similar to Gaelic, detailing what had slowly revealed to be a ritual, one that depending on its outcome might be our only chance. It depended on circumstance and chance itself. There was a diagram that the entire thing revolved around with blank areas for reasons spaced evenly.

I gathered every herb I had that may have possibly helped, handing the sack of books to my sister, I carefully piled the supplies into the car and we drove the quarter mile to my school.

the building had been left open due to the evacuation order coming in the middle of the school day, particularly the art room.

While My sister carried the supplies up to the roof I grabbed both jugs of black paint from the back room and went to catch up.  We reached the roof and clamored as high as we could while still having the necessary room for our task. The next forty eight hours flew by and yet dragged on as we urgently copied the diagram and racked our brains for how we would transcribe our reasons.  Then it hit me, japanese characters. I had learned some earlier in my grade school years and I still remembered most of them, also my sister new some as well from the same period. As she finished the last linking line I began writing, with her soon joining me the words spilling from unknown yet familiar depths.

Love.

Family.

Safety.

Belife.

Life.

Hope.

Six words, double three, enough for two.

We were almost done, it had taken nearly two days.

I could hear the water coming. It was a deep rumbling in the distance and a dark thread on the horizon. We started chanting the verses written down decades ago, watching as the water washed over our home. A lone helicopter loaded with now refugees passed over head. watching just as we were the water roaring over the landscape. The sight brought tears as I continued chanting.

My City of Trees, the land I had grown up in, that held my heart was being washed away.

_Sis and I laughing as we walked a snowy path, smiling as snowflakes swirled down._

_Driving down an empty street, nostalgia swelling as I gazed at the moon through the windshield, happy, sitting next to my brother._

_The tree I always sat under, reveling in the sound of the wind through it’s branches and in the solid near-warmth of it’s trunk._

__

Blinking as the words continued to pour forth, memorised in desperation.

I glanced over.

My heart broke.

The Tree, standing tall between the school’s sports fields, my old friend, was torn from the earth and carried away.

We finished chanting.

The waters kept rising.

The helicopter above us by hundreds of feet noticed us.

It began descending.

I kept my hand clasped with my sister’s.

My eyes met those of a young man on the aircraft.

My brother’s eyes.

The water was surging closer and closer.

His face was a mask of horror.

I calmly smiled at him.

They were too far.

The Flood swept us away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the point of view of Fune's sister. And is currently the only oneshot I have that won't spoil anything.


End file.
